


Smooth Touches

by skitockså (Okumen)



Category: RustBlaster, カウントダウン７days | Countdown 7 Days
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Overstimulation, Teeth, is it necrophilia if its a ghost and a vampire?, well. a dhampir and a ghost possessing an artificial body)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/skitocks%C3%A5
Summary: Kain startles, when Akito slips his thumb into his mouth.
Relationships: Kain van Envlio/Midou Akito
Kudos: 2





	Smooth Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Just dumb headmasters doing some touchy-touchy stuff
> 
> twitter fic means no beta: https://twitter.com/tofinut/status/1353227917338284032

Akito breaks their kiss to speak, his words mixing with the sudden silence in the room, as the wet sounds of mouth against mouth ceases. "I have been thinking," the tangible ghost asks. His fingers rolls over Kains shoulder, a quick, repeating tap of one-two-three-four against his thin blouse. Kain hums, an acknowledgement that he's listening. "You certainly seem to enjoy frenching," Akitos lips are still touching Kains, just very, very lightly, and his breath brushes against his skin. "Particularily," His thumb brushes Kains cheek slowly. "around here..."

Kain startles, when Akito slips his thumb into his mouth. The vampires jaws reflexively part, rather than snap shut, as they might in a novel or a manga. And Kain moans. It's a heady, deep sound, Kains voice coming out much darker than when he would usually use it. It's the kind of voice he uses when he feels a heavy pleasure.

Akito strokes his thumb against wet skin and bone once more, and Kain lets out another rumbling moan when Akitos skin touches the base of the fang.

"Sensitive, are we?" Akito comments. Kain, not wanting to close his mouth in concern he might scrape open Akitos skin, doesn't quite manage to get out a concise 'yes, they are,' but the spirit of it is there. Akitos tongue darts out. Kain can't see it, but surely he can *feel* the heat in Akitos gaze upon him.

Akito shifts. He straddles Kain, pushes him into the sofa fully, and pins him there. He has in reality nothing on the vampire in terms of physical power, but Akito still keeps Kain pressed into the expensive plush cushions.

When he releases him, Kain remains on his back underneath Akito.

Akito leans forward over Kain, and he cups his face with both his hands. Their noses touch, when Akito leans in, eyes locked on his face. He runs the pads of his thumbs against the corners of Kains mouth. "Open up wide for me, bluebell dear."

Kain does as asked, an expectant shudder running through his whole body.

Akito can feel it through his thighs and his crotch.

He slips one finger back into Kains mouth, runs it along the front of his upper row. He stops short just before he reaches the sharp fang, and Kain lets out a soft noise of complaint. "Don't you worry," Akito murmurs to him in assurance. His cock already is throbbing lightly. He sits too high up to know if Kains has reacted, yet still he *knows*. Arousal is not only detected in the rise of ones cock. There is also, for example, the rise of a flush onto a persons face, such as the colour that had started staining Kains pale skin.

"Mmm," Akito hums, quietly to himself, as he picks up a slow pattern over Kains teeth. Sometimes, he just barely grazes a fang, and it elicits such a sweet sound from Kain. "You should have told me, my dear. I guess this is why I have never seen you brush your teeth, though I know you take very good care of your hygiene."

There it the sound, awkward as Kains attention is so diverted to Akitos fingers in his mouth, of a huff, and Kain sort-of hums around Akitos fingers. Akito draws in a deep, sharp breath with the sensation of Kains voice vi eating against his fingertips.

Akito shifts, so that his cock finds easier pressure against Kains abdomen. With his new position, he can slowly grind against Kains body, and can leave the slow build-up in his nether regions to his subconscious. He returns the main bulk of his attention onto Kains wide open mouth, with those sharp, sharp teeth on full display.

Kains breath shivers, and it dries the spit on Akitos skin just as quickly as touching him wets them. It's a constant shift of warmth and chill. Akito shivers. Puts just a little more pressure onto his cock. He drags slow touches just at the edge between gum and teeth, and it has Kain whimpering in ways no centuries old undead being ought to be. It's amazing.

"You're so cute, dear~" Akito purrs. He knows that Kain can feel his breath on his skin, because Akito can feel Kains. He can hear the scratch of long, well-manicured nails scrape against fabric woven even before he was born. Kains milky blue eyes are wide open, staring blindly ahead. "Adorable," he murmurs. He presses a kiss to the corner of the open mouth.

There is the slide of nails on skin, and Akito glances down to the side to see how Kains hands open and close as he tries not to tear into the sofa beneath them.

Akito presses another kiss to the side of Kains mouth. He says, directly into it as he caresses the side of one of Kains fangs, "You can put your hands on my waist, Kain."

Kain does as Akito says, his hands finding tight grip on Akito. If it weren't for the fact that Akito isn't in a live, flesh-and-blood body, but a made one created for him to posses, the power in the grip would have been bruising. Akito thinks that the pain, as Kain clings on to him so dearly, is sweet and delicious. He gasps, into Kains mouth. He hears - feels - Kain draw in a deep breath in response. Akitos fingers keep on softly dragging over the bone and gum.

As Kain whimpers, moans, and gasp, his grip seems to tighten. Akito in turn groans, his breath coming out shivering. Akitos hips move more firmly, as he seeks more friction for the orgasm he feels building inside his body. Kains -breath are gasps, short and filled with want on noise.

It's incredibly erotic, and only urges Akitos orgasm on, coming closer.

When he's just at the edge ready to burst, Akito pushes his hand further into Kains mouth. Kain tries to open it even wider. The wet sounds of Akitos fingers trying to reach as much as he can are utterly obscene.

The sound that erupts from Kain is a mix between a high-pitched squeal and a deep, dark moan. Akito has never heard anything like it before.

He feels Kains body tense and curve, and feels how he is lifted by the sheet power of Kains orgasm.

Akitos own pace has grown more rushed, and he gasps as nails dig into his skin, cries out as he feels them pierce. No blood comes, only whatever fluids to mimic it.

It must still smell tempting though, Akito notes. Because it's the pure *hunger* in Kains pupil-less eyes that brings Akito over the edge, makes him clench tight to his vampiric lover as he cums *hard*.

Akito collapses on top of Kain. He barely even takes note that his finger still is tracing slow patterns against Kains teeth.

He does take note of the little whimpers, however, and basks not only in his own after glow, but in knowing he can bring such an old being to climax with so little.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but replies may take time.


End file.
